World Collision
by brokenwingedangel98
Summary: What if Light never had found that Deathnote? And somehow ended up in the world he did?
1. 20 April 2010 part 1

_**Los Angeles, 20 April 2009**_

_Light and Vivian's Apartment_

"I can't believe it's been 4 years since I came here" Light's voice comes with a sigh. He's been searching the internet for 2 hours now but we couldn't anything relating to the case.

"Yeah it's seems like it was yesterday that you came. Dude weren't you stranger! So contained and serious." I say reminscining the first few days. Him getting down from the plane ready to start his extra training here in L.A. in the police department. Oh God I swear I've never seen anyone more shocked. All these different coultures and people screaming, dancing. Not to mention the night life...

"It's not my fault that everyone here is crazy. I don't know how I've lasted this long in this jungle you call a city!" And with that he goes back to his computer scream.

"Atleast we have a lot of criminals to hunt down. Can you imagine our work without them? I swear we will all be filling piles of paperwork. Anyways found anything interesting?"

"Nah, I've only spotted 3 possible suspects, most of them with a small background"

Great more time to work. I swear if we don't find anything soon I will have to call HIM. Thing is that this case will determine whether or not we will be moved to Japan, something that Light desperately needs. My phone rings before I can share my thoughts with Light. I answer.

"Hey princess!" "Fine, fine" "Really? I hope he's fine" "I have to hung down now, we talk later, right?" "Yes, yes bye"

"It was Mello hm?"

"Yes Light. Will meet tonight wanna come?"

"Sure. Back to the case now, do you think we should ask for reinforcements? We've been looking for the murderer for three weeks now. Except for the similar appearance and the way they were found, there is nothing else connecting the victims. Even Smith, Pipes and Richer, the suspects don't seem do be so guilty."

"Can you send me their files?" It's not like I don't have faith in Light's investigational skills but for all his brightness and intelligence sometimes he misses some small details that could be helpful.

"I'm telling you the possibility of them being the actual perpetrators is very slim. The murders they've commited were all sloppy and without any planning. However this one is very careful and seems to have thought everything. No DNA left behind, murder committed with something as common as a kitchen knife. His work is very well-thought".

"Which means that we are back to square one" Annoyed with the progress of things I turn off my laptop. "I'm going out I need to take some fresh air".

"Might if I join you?"

"No, not at all. But with one condition you shall not mention anything case-related."

All Light does is nod and smile.

The Same Night

I can't believe this just happened. That's not the outcome I expected... Interesting, so that's how it all starts with our hero...

"MAAAAATT"

Pfff... "What?"

"You little scroundel! I've been calling your 3 minutes now! Where are my CHOCOLATES?"

So this is what's all about. Well good luck finding them Mello dear! hehe. In my woredrobe! Proper treasure game.

"I'm afraid princess I don't know where your mighty source of power is, you might need to call L to help you investigate!"

"Screw you"

"Nah that's your job, besides my game has just started" And truth be told I wasn't in the mood for Mello's wants. Not with Viv and Light visiting us in a few minutes. I wonder what we will end up doing. Talking business probably... Still this game seems awsome and the graphics kick ass.

"Matt I swear your wet-dreams only include video games. Do you care about anything else?" Mello's voice sounds defeated and I have to admit this makes wanna go and -

"They came you better turn off this Killer Need game"

* * *

_Outside Mallo's(MattxMello) Apartment_

A small, cute house came into our vision as we took a turn left. It was a lovely house with a garden and a very well- cared fence.

"I think we took the wrong turn, this doesn't look like them Viv" From what I gathered from the few times I saw them they were more of the modern, a little bit mysterious types rathen than your typical american couple. Anyways I'm kind of relieved that it is this way and not the other.

"That's Matt and Mello for you, always doing the unexpected"

Why this makes me feel like there are more to this sentence that she gives out. I decide not to push the matter since I know that it's a sensitive topic for her. Vivian's been close to Mello and Matt since the very beginning at that orhanage. I remember when she told me so, a night three years ago when she was drunk and suprisingly willing to talk about her past. Since then we rarely talked about her past.

We walk together up to the front door. And ring the bell. A sweaty Mello opens and we immediately hear laughter echoing. Which I believe belongs to Matt.

Vivian always being the curious one asks "What happened to him?"

"I have no idea something about this stupid game of his"

The laughter stops and a red-cheeked Matt makes his appearance into the living room.

"He called Assassins' Creed, Killer's Need. Oh Mello aren't you naive!"

"Killer Need? Seriously Mello? Matt sweety how long have you let Mello's needs unattained for them to turn into a killer?" That's all Vivian says but it is enough to make both Matt and Mello turn into a funny red. And before I can control myself I burst out laughing.

Americans are crazy. But still I miss my old life in Japan with my family. I wonder what they are doing. I haven't contacted them at all these past few months since I've been busy with this case. Should we solve it we will be sent to Japan which is my top priority now. When I first set foot here it was in order to gain more expierence and respect and then return in my country and make my family proud as one of the best investigators in Japan and maybe in the world.

One of my personal goals is also to work with L. The best of the best. I've grown up listening about his amazing achievements from my father. Working with him would teach me so much...  
To be honest that's one of the reasons I came all they way to LA. It was in this very city that he solved his last case. I was hoping that trough the police department I would be able to locate someone who had worked with L and could help me find him. Unfortuntely I wasn't able to do any of these things...

"Where have you been driftin off? Light?"

"I'm sorry Viv, I just.. I am so tired..."


	2. 20 April 2010 part 2

Poor Light. God knows how straned he must be. I have to help him even this means making that damn call.

"Hey guys! Why don't we go make that cake? Light honey relax, lay on the couch and take a nap, you need it. We will wake you up as soon as we are finished"

"Cake? Aye right let's go Matt"

While Light was making his way to the couch, we moved to the kitchen.

"Now seriously what do you want Viv?"

"Apparently to talk to us privately Mello!"

"I got that, it's the reason that baffles me goggle boy"

How have they survived this long? I wonder... Anyways

"We need to call him" These seems to stop their fight but the look on their faces is enough to make me question my decision.

"You mean the pizza boy or something like that not him, him"

"Matt you know who I'm referring to"

Before Matt can say anything Mello moves to the fridge taking a beer and drinking as if it were water.

"You want to contact L! Viv you know I value your opinion but Matt's right, calling L isn't a solution"

"This case... We need him Mello! If we don't solve Light won't be able to go back to Japan. Besides L doesn't have to admit to being L. He can pretend he's my cousin or something, who came for visit"

"You've thought through everything, haven't VIv?" Matt says with a smile in his face.

"Yep"

"Matt, Viv you know I want what's best for you but calling L... I don't know"

Ofcourse he wouldn't want. One mistake by his side and L will choose Near as his successor...  
but still it might...

"Mello think of it, if you help us and show L how smart you are you'll earn his respect and maybe he'll choose you!"

"You really need hm? Fine"

"MIHAEL" I scream as I throw myself at him. "Don't forget that as his sister I might be able to change his opinion!"

* * *

All I see is a tall dark figure human-like with big black wings... In a desert full of bones calling me "Yagami Light" "Kira".

I wake up with a scream and a sense of forthcoming doom. I lift my self of the couch and move in the kitchen, only to see it empty... Where is everyone?

"Vivian, Matt,Mello!"

* * *

**The Apartment's secret room.**

A faceless voice sounds via the laptop.

"Vivian I must admit this call surprised me. What do you need?"

"Your help, I'm sure you know about the case I'm working on. We can't find a thing..."

"You know that in order for me to take part this needs to grow into a larder case with more deaths and clues. I'm sury Viv."

"No, no you dn't get it it's not L the mysterious investigator I need. It's you my brother L Lawliet"

"I'll consider it" It's the voice only answer...

"Guys where are you?"

Shit Light must be up... "We are here Light"  
The door to the library opens and Light comes in. Were we late a few minutes and he would have found out about our secret meeting place...

"What's going on? You said you'd make cake but the kitchen is clean and the cake is nowhere to be found. What were you doing in the library?"

Shit, shit, shit

I wanted to tell him the truth but I wanted to make sure I could trust him... It's time I guess.

"Light there is something we must tell you"

"I gathered that"

"No no Vivian we cannot trust him with this!" Mello bursts.

"You don't trust him I do"

"Fine then share your secrets not ours" And with that we left the house.

The way back

"So what is this all about?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow I promise"

"Fine"

**Outside Light and Viv's house**

Two figures are slowly making their way back to the house. A tall, slim boy with brown hair and a girl with jet black hair with medium height.


End file.
